


One Final Night of Ecstacy

by JessabellStories



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Codependency, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Melodrama, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Sonadow - Freeform, shadonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellStories/pseuds/JessabellStories
Summary: How it ever came to this particular situation, I will never be able to fully justify. Our relationship used to be so simple with each of us taking part in silly little contests. Neither of us quite sure what the point of the said competition was or if we really needed such small boosts to our already over-inflated egos.It made me wonder if it had always been like this? Did we always long to be in each other's company, basking in the other's captivating and tantalizing beauty? Or were we just too naive to see the sparks flying in each other's eyes and the bond said sparks might ignite?We became too distracted… We had lost the narrative we were trying to create for the consumption of the press and on-lookers. Instead, we lost ourselves in the delicious euphoria of love-making.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	One Final Night of Ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Sexual Content. Characters are aged-up to be adults. This is my first Lemon (If you can even call this devastating story a Lemon), so feel free to give advice. This is a really sad one, so buckle up. I had a relationship very similar to this in high school so it's a very personal to me. I may do more chapters, if this is extremely popular, but I think it is a great as a stand alone piece.

How it ever came to this particular situation, I will never be able to fully justify. Our relationship used to be so simple with each of us taking part in silly little contests. Neither of us quite sure what the point of the said competition was or if we really needed such small boosts to our already over-inflated egos. 

It made me wonder if it had always been like this? Did we always long to be in each other's company, basking in the other's captivating and tantalizing beauty? Or were we just too naive to see the sparks flying in each other's eyes and the bond said sparks might ignite? 

We became too distracted… We had lost the narrative we were trying to create for the consumption of the press and on-lookers. Instead, we lost ourselves in the delicious euphoria of love-making.

We had lost the simplicity of our rivalry and created something much more complicated… Yet alluring and desirable.

How much I longed to draw out just one more string of delicious moans of which you never ceased to accomplish.

Carefully listening to what angle made those sweet releases of tension more extreme, more passionate, and more desperate.

I could care less what filled my own body with satisfaction as I did not care for my own climax. My body was already satisfied from the first touch, the first kiss... 

But my mind was not. My mind needed to hear you. I needed your sweet voice to ring in my ears for the rest of eternity and your beautiful heroic soul to save me once again from my own god-forsaken demons.

"Shadowww… More." I could hear faintly from underneath my own pulsating chest. 

Could you possibly understand how much the muffling of your voice shoved deep inside its fluffy center makes your delectable begging even more desirable or the way your claws dig deep into my recently laundered sheets made my body shiver with excitement. 

Little did you know, my beautiful blue devil, that I would do anything to hear you groan my name like that again. 

"If I push much harder, you will regret it in the morning, Hedgehog." I attempted to reply as my current pacing of thrusts was starting to make speaking a challenge. 

Little blue thighs twitched in response to my rejection as my torso pushed solidly against your muscular back, my thick, fully erect member sliding effortlessly in and out of your now relaxed, lube-covered cave.

You cried out in delight at the sudden change of angle, your mind losing itself more and more with every following thrust.

I bent down to release one of my own low growly moans and drag my tongue across the exterior of your hot, flushed, blue ear, receiving your own grumble of neediness in response.

It was then that my heart started to pick back up in response to my mind beginning to drift away as it had done so many times prior... 

This pleasure… These little moments… could not compare to anyone or anything that existed in this universe, and I feared if I allowed myself to drift, the allusion of mindless sex might shatter altogether. 

I did not wish for you to discover how much of my heart you had already stolen… and how much of my mind you had already consumed. 

"Shadooowww… Please… I can take it! You have beaten… me up so much... worse than this." Your lustful voice begged even needier than the last as you were barely able to finish your sentence before releasing another long scream of pleasure.

I could barely stand it. My body and mind were starting to resort to the disgrace of allowing my emotions to show. I could not lose myself. Not now.

Your begging tempted me with the desire of pummeling your sweet naive ass into euphoric oblivion, but I hesitated. I wished to protect you Hedgehog… I always have.

Even from the first lustful moment when you requested I meet you at your abode… Only to have myself lost in your arms as you slid yourself into my body just as quickly as you had slid into my heart.

I could sense a slight loss of emotional control bubbling from underneath the surface of my groin as I released a desperate string of needy groans. 

I wanted more… 

This interaction had felt unbelievable in the past, that is for certain, but tonight felt different. Never had I felt so close both physically and emotionally to this Mobian. Never had I ever wanted to hear you say those three special words more than right in this heated moment.

But I hesitated… I knew I would not hear them, for I had trapped myself in a vicious cycle.

Why must you always approach me with those innocent emerald eyes only to lock yourself behind an unopenable door?

Why did you agree to this arrangement knowing this might be our last night because of it…? 

Why… Dear, Chaos, why did you agree to marry her?!

Why can't you be my wonderful bed mate for the rest of your existence?! 

The devastation pulsating throughout my soul like the thrusting of my hips was starting to show in my movements. I became absorbed in our final moments as I could not deny how much I longed for it to go on forever. 

Was I really just a pawn in your little game, and she the queen? Disposable, ordinary, and plain? 

Why did I allow such torment to hit time and time again? Thrust after thrust. Orgasm after orgasm. 

"Shadooowww… I'm close. Ppppleasee~." You sang, your voice sweet, sultry, and soft, almost as if you were trying to persuade my own climax through words alone.

I sighed slightly in frustration, knowing our last evening was coming to a close before tightly squeezing your hips and flipping you over to face me. 

Your gaze met my own as I couldn't help but smirk wildly at the desperate look on your sweet little face. You may not need me any other time of day, but right now, you are at mine to satisfy, Hedgehog. You are at the mercy of my own member, and sweet mercy I shall give. 

"Beg." I demanded sternly, my teeth biting down on my lower lip in curiosity and excitement.

I could visibly see your cheeks flush with embarrassment in an attempt to hide how aroused those words truly made you as I glanced down at your own swollen member, entranced to see it still warmed, flushed, firm, and ready for action.

"I see you did not hear me properly, or heaven forbid, are choosing to ignore me… I suppose I need to remind you who the boss around here is." I teased with my low gravelly voice, immediately causing your member to twitch in eagerness. 

You know better than to ignore me. I do not handle disrespect lightly, especially for someone as childish, immature, and naive as you, Hedgehog.

I bent over and captured your lips into my own, circling my tongue around yours so deeply that I could feel your member bounce against my soft, ebony-furred chest, catching a few soft desperate moans in the process before carefully tracing my slick hands down your peach torso and towards your pelvis. 

"Now… Let's try this again. I said. BEG." I demanded coldly, my left hand gripping the bottom of your jaw, pushing your skull father into the pillow, and the right softly stroking the tip of your little soldier, causing it to instantly shoot a small stream of precum.

"Ooohhhhhh… Shadzz. Please, dear Chaos. Let me cummm. I need yooouuu~~~~." You cried out in hysteria, every inch your body determined to finally release into the ether.

"There you go… Good boy. See. Was that so hard?" I mocked before slowly pushing my own member back into your warm, tight ring of muscles.

You groaned contently as the feeling of fullness warmed even the hardest to reach parts of your soul.

"Mmmm… Sowwy. Was busy drownin' over here. Your dick feels sooooo gooooddddd...." You replied bashfully in a complete daze before desperately grinding your ass against my still fully-extended erection.

"Always so impatient, aren't we, faker. Well, lucky enough for you, I live to serve." I teased playfully before taking your hot, flushed member into my soft palm and riding it up and down your length, being sure to squeeze firmly at your tip in precisely the way you always begged.

Your legs swayed slightly on either side of my hip as pure ecstasy flowed through every inch of your torso causing you to release some of that intensity through those beautiful slick lips of yours. 

"Shadddowwww. Yes.... Please…!!" Came another beg, this one practically bringing tears to those gorgeous emerald eyes.

I sucked in a little air before bending over, and pulling your soft, fluffy legs above my head and allowing them to safely rest on top of my shoulders to better wrap my gloveless ebony-furred arms around your panting torso. I then began to slowly yet thoroughly thrust as deeply as my body would allow, being mindful to maintain a steady yet intoxicating rhythm. 

I could feel your breath hitch as I pulled your hips towards the ceiling, attempting to hit that little bundle of nerves you loved so dearly as accurately as possible before sliding my tongue across your shoulder. I quickened the pace slightly when I could sense your body relaxing before nibbling sweetly with my lips softened with your own saliva, being careful not to distract you too much from the intense waves of pleasure rippling between your hips. 

Even in the most heated of moments, I still think of you, Hedgehog. Reminding myself over and over every position that has you crumble underneath my grip. Every movement that finds you clinging to me in desperation at the intense amount of pleasure rushing through your veins.

"Ooohhhh… Ffff. So goooddd! Right there!!" You exclaim with ferocity, your mind starting to fully slip into delusional ecstacy.

Does she make you feel this good, Hedgehog? Does she map every sound you make with those delicious lips to the coordinating request? Is she willing to sacrifice her pleasure for your own? 

I buried my face deep into your shoulder, releasing a sweet grunt when I hear your groans and begs shift to satisfactory sighs of relief. 

My hips continued to grind between those beautiful thighs knowing all too well that I had reached your pleasure limit. 

I smirked into your shoulder before thrusting your hips as far towards the ceiling as I could muster, allowing myself to beat that sweet little prostate of yours into submission, in and out over and over until I leave you speechless and hungry for air. 

If you are going to leave me… At the very least, I wish to make sure you will never forget. 

"Ahhhhh!!! Fuuuuuccckkk! Shadowww!!! Yes!!!!!" You bellowed abruptly before clinging to me for dear life, attempting to keep yourself grounded to that last bit of reality still remaining in your mind as you ride that beautiful orgasm into oblivion.

I could feel a wave of accomplishment rush through my body as your little soldier began to spew streams of hot, slick semen onto both of our lower abdomens.

How many times has your cum claimed me, I wondered.

I could see you visibly huff and puff for a minute or two, your moans slowly quieting as I ever-so-gently slowed my pace. 

Mission complete.

As I was about to begin our typical cuddling procedures, I suddenly flipped to comfort-mode as your delicate moans slowly turned to soft whimpers of sorrow.

I could feel you collapse against my soft, warm sheets, explosions of tears, and pants erupting from your tired mouth and eyes. 

This was not uncommon. I frequently witnessed intense waves of emotional release after climaxes such as this, but it somehow felt different this time. I felt a stream of anxiety overcome me as I, too, noticed a rush of tears run down my own flushed cheeks. 

Why am I allowing myself to cry? 

I bent over again before slowly pulling out of your sore yet satisfied cavern before nuzzling my cheek against your own, causing your cries to cease for only a moment. 

The chilled air dampened with hours of heavy rain flowed across your tear-stained face as I could not begin to understand how this could be our final night. 

"Im sorry… I shouldn't be the one cryin. I know dat, but I'm going to miss this." You sobbed, your clenching fists attempting to hide your shameful release of emotions.

"There is no need to cry, Hedgehog. This is a happy time for both you and Rose. You deserve each other. I am glad that we got to experience one last time." I attempted to comfort, trying with all of my might to prevent any more of my own tears from escaping.

I need to stay strong for you, Hedgehog. You always valued that, strength, even when one feels like falling to pieces. Never in your presence, my dear.

"Well, ya. I love Aimes with all my heart, but she can never make me feel this good. You push all the right buttons, but it doesn't matter anymore. It isn't fair to you Shadz. I need to grow up and start taking responsibility for my actions. This ain't good for you; you know that, right? As much as I love our intense, passionate, dirty sessions, don't you think it's time for you to move onto real relationships?" You explained bittersweetly, your digits carefully and meticulously fondling their way through my sticky quills.

"I have no desire to be tied down. This is plenty satisfying for me." I replied sternly before placing my hands against the soft bed and pushing myself off, and sliding myself next to you.

This conversation feels like the beginning of the end, does it not?

"Shadz. Come on. You must be joking, right? You didn't even orgasm this time; you were concentrating so hard on me and what I wanted. Do you have any idea how guilty that makes me feel? I don't know what turned you into this self-sacrificing monster, but it has to end. I can't watch idly from the sidelines any longer. We had our fun, but it's time to move onto mature relationships." You admitted, your eyes glossing over the moment my body moved from your own.

"If you feel our sexual relationship must come to an end, then I will not stop you. You know what is best for yourself." I responded as I fluffed the pillow resting underneath my head, my mind shifting to protecting my bleeding heart at all cost by acting unaffected and bored. 

"I just… I just want it to stop hurting, Shadow. Stealing precious moments when you could be sharing them with someone you love is agonizing. Why can't you just move on? It's clear this doesn't please you like it used to!" You exclaimed, your eyes erupting again into senseless tears of regret as you began reaching for your gloves, which we're currently sitting on my wooden nightstand.

I paused for a moment as I gently closed my ruby-eyes, now sparkling with small tears of regret. 

How could you, my azure angel, say something so cruel? Can you not hear my ferociously thumping heart and my intense growls of pleasure? 

How can you not understand the immense amount of strength needed to hide my true intentions, sappier than even the most innocent of romance novels? 

Now, you will be gone forever. Is this my punishment for falling in love?

The curtain gently rested against the pane of my window before beginning to flutter, softly lapping against the cold frosty glass.

The previous thunderstorm began to douse thick raindrops onto my rooftop once again, making the splattering overpower your invasive sobs of agony.

I pulled you close just one last time, your breath muffling underneath my white chest-hair dampened with your salty tears as I counted every single second. 

And there we stayed for what felt like an eternity. Waves of sobs coming and ceasing every few minutes, pain and fear filling our bodies and then soon releasing when the other began to comfort the crier.

Why does it have to be this way? Why did you have to grow up?

"I should get going… It's getting late, and I have a lot of planning to do." You admitted, the shuffling on my bed being the only indication that you actually had any plans on leaving.

My heart stopped in its tracks as I could see your gorgeous silhouette, gently outlined in pure, beautiful moonlight against my frosted-over glass window. 

You bashfully glance over to me as you pulled your gloves onto your slick tan digits before safely securing them to your wrists.

I had to say something… I couldn't go on with life knowing that I didn't even try to swoon you. 

Please, let me love you!!

I inhaled a deep breath before deciding that the confession I had been hiding for so long needed to be admitted.

"Hedgehog, you have stolen more than precious moments. You have stolen my pride, my calmness, and my heart. Maria used to tell me that one day I would fall in love with the least obvious individual. Someone I could trust with my life but be forced to hide from." I cried out softly before sitting up and reaching my hands out to grasp onto your shoulder tightly, praying that you give me one final chance to prove to you how much you mean to me.

"Shadow… You can't be—" 

"I hope that when you stand at that altar next to Rose, you glance over to me and hear your heart race with regret as I reveal a content smile. I hope you remember these moments not as senseless fuck sessions but as special bonding moments that help us realize how much we truly care for one another. I still freeze at how much ecstasy fills my veins when your sweet begs turn into satisfying releases of pleasure and how much agony I feel in my chest when you decide that we need to go our separate ways. I pray you find yourself and even lose yourself in our most heated moments so that I may steal you for myself, even if it is only for a short time. It is enough… It was enough from the moment my mind made its decision to hold you close and never truly let go." I confessed fully, my eyes filling with so many tears that they overflow past my cheeks and onto the sheets below.

I had never felt an intense release of tension such as this. I knew there was no point in hiding any longer. You were going to be stolen from me whether I liked it or not, and now I could finally rest assured knowing that I said what needed to be said. I was relieved. I could finally tell the truth.

There was complete silence as your eyes traced my body, most likely attempting to decide if you should just take me right there or stand by the statement you made earlier.

Every part of my body wished for you to reconsider, make love to me on the spot and bathe me with silly, lovely lies. Tell me you don't love her… Tell me you were forced into marriage. Tell me you need me! 

Tell me you love me...

"You have to know that these moments mean so much more to me than senseless fuck-sessions, right? I've always longed to be close to you… But you're trapping yourself into a vicious cycle, Shadz. You know this isn't right. We aren't right for one another. Can't you see? We have nothing in common. You always reach out to the ones who push you away the hardest." You comforted softly, securing the last strap of your red and white sneakers before turning to me and patting my head condescendingly.

How could you...

"Find your Maria, Shadow. It hurts now, I'm certain, but you don't love me. You're obsessed with the thought of being in love, and one day you will be. One day you will find the one to curb all the hunger that starves your body. Please, realize that I am trying to save you from repeating this same self-destructive cycle week after week..." You continued, your voice attempting to sound strong even though it ringed with defeat while trying to wipe the rest of your cum off your chest.

I could see you visibly hesitate as you turned to meet my flustered, exhausted ruby gaze, being gentle to press one last firm kiss on my forehead.

"Let me go… For your sake." You commanded before pulling away, making sure to squash any of my last feeble attempts to pull you back into my loving embrace.

You had to do it… You had to pull the trigger.

"Thank you for one last incredible night of ecstasy, Shadow. Let me know if you can make it to the wedding. I would love for you to be there. If not, I hope to see you around." You finished with tears still flowing through your eyes and down to my hard wooden floor before quickly waltzing over to the door to my bedroom and slamming it behind you.

And just like that, my heart shattered along with what little self-control I had left. My soul sank into a hole of black emptiness… The thought of your once warm, inviting embrace now sent sharp pains throughout my body.

I did not care if you had the best intentions… This was pure agony, and all I wished was for you to leave and never return. 

I suppose you could read my mind when you glanced at me with the intention of making this breakup official.

I was free… And yet, so very trapped.

I wrapped my fists tightly around my pillow before shoving it deeply into my face. Allowing myself one last second of denial before inhaling your delicious scent, still drenching every part of the pillowcase.

Little did you know that you accomplished nothing, Hedgehog... 

You can leave me, but it will not change a thing. 

I still love you. 

Because you are my Maria, Sonic, and you always will be. No matter where this complicated and crazy adventure, we call our lives leads us. 

I suppose I'm destined to always have her die in my arms for the rest of eternity… Physically or metaphorically.

My mind went black with traumatic hallucinations; her screams tormenting my fragile ears and blood covering my jet-black-furred body. 

Always and forever. This is my punishment, Sonic. This is what I thought you were saving me from.

One final night of ecstasy for you…

And

One final night of sacrifice for me...

**Author's Note:**

> Song that triggered my idea for this fanfiction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgNsIwuXrx4
> 
> To those who do not know, I have severe episodes of Bipolar type II. Thus, I am either extremely hyper and hypomanic or depressed as hell. When I am really low, these kinds of really upsetting stories come to mind and I thought I would share one with you. Hope you all had a good holiday. Stay Safe!


End file.
